Perfect Scene
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After hearing about the evil mayor taking over, Jet Set Radio Future, Roxas and Hayner team up to spray-paint graffiti and stop the evil mayor Rokkaku and his police. Along the adventure Hayner and Roxas start to fall for two members and Roxas gets kidnapped. Based on Jet Set Radio Future.
1. Skateboarders and Rollerskaters

Perfect Scene

One day in Twilight Town, two boys were in the Sandlot doing something. One was a dirty blond with his hair waved upward and had brown eyes, wearing camo-colored pants, with a black shirt, a green sleeveless coat, he had dark-colored shoes and holding a camera while videotaping the other boy.

He was a dirty blond too, but his hair was windswept and had dark blue eyes, wearing a zipped up black sleeveless shirt with a short-sleeved white jacket, his pants were 1/3 black and the rest was gray, he also had dark shoes with gray on the bottom and red laces and was skateboarding over benches, walls, ect.

"Aaand..." the waved blond said as the other one finished with his signature pose. "Sticks to the landing!" The windswept blond got off his skateboard and walked to the other one. "That's right ladies and gentlemen, you can see all of Roxas' skateboarding tricks at: and look at the tips to be a great skateboarder!" the waved blond said into the camera. "Roxas that was great!" Roxas looked at his waved friend and sighed heavily. "Yeah it is," he said. "But Hayner do you see any girls asking us out or anything?" Hayner thought about it for a moment then looked at Roxas. "No, but that doesn't mean none will."

All of a sudden a black-and-brown blur ran by Hayner and Roxas. "What the-" Hayner started to say until he stopped and looked at who it was. Roxas looked confused at Hayner's expression and turned around and saw a boy, their age, with spiky brown hair, sky blue eyes, black short-sleeved jacked with white on the inside of his hood and on the edges of his sleeves, a blue sleeveless hoodie with red pockets, black pants with yellow straps and red pockets and wearing yellow-and-black rollerskates.

"Who's that?" Roxas asked. "That's Sora," Hayner said. "One of the best rollerskaters in town. He's part of this group called: Jet Set Radio Future. They cover evil skaters graffiti with their own and most of the members have dates." Roxas turned back to Hayner when he heard that part. "Who has dates?" he asked. "Let's see: Riku and Kairi, they're in the group, are dating, Fuu is dating Seifer and that leaves Sora and his cousin Olette single." Hanyer answered as he looked annoyed by Sora. _He doesn't look like he's distracting. _Roxas thought as he watched Sora perform. Roxas and Hayner leave the Sandlot with Roxas looking back at Sora who looks around then looks at him. They hold each other's gaze until

Hayner shouts. "Roxas come on!" Roxas turns around and leaves the Sandlot with Sora still staring.

* * *

Sora stares at the spot where the boy he crushes on was standing. He knew about Roxas through watching his videos and, unlike the other bladers of his group, fell for him hard.

He is the only one in Jet Set Radio Future that is the leader. Girls stopped being interesting when he was fourteen and somehow it switched to boys being interesting. He looked online for some rollerskating tricks and found and saw lots of videos of Roxas doing tricks, answering questions, and just fooling around with his best friend, who his cousin Olette secretly likes.

Ever since Sora saw Roxas on the videos he had no eyes for anyone but him. He even had wet dreams about him and Roxas, but those weren't real. After calling his friends and planning to skate around town, he decided to do some skating in the Sandlot. When he went to the Sandlot he passed two boys, both were dirty blond, and heard "What the-" After he practiced he saw where he left marks after he skated and felt someone staring at him and saw the boy he likes and held his gaze until his friend shouted "Roxas come on!" He still couldn't believe that he saw Roxas.

* * *

Okay, I got this idea when I was watching Jet Set Radio Future videos on Youtube, and some of my favorite pairings are Soroku, Hayette, Rikai and Fuufer so I thought of making a combination of Kingdom Hearts and Jet Set Radio Future. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Jet Set Radio Future.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry for not writing, the computer I have to work on this is at my grandma's house, and I sometimes go once a week or to spend the night. So it might take longer since I haven't a clue off what to write next.


End file.
